


The Budapest Objective

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Blood, Clint The Doctor, Crime Fighting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, POV Natasha Romanov, Sexual Content, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in Budapest, didn't want to stay in Budapest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Barton, Romanoff, you have an assignment." Fury demanded as he slid the portfolio toward Clint and myself. "I need you both in Budapest, Hungary to take down Sándor Zoltán. He's been dealing illegal drugs. Now I'm not talking the stuff you do for a simple high, but killing drugs. One dose and you're toast shit. He's been very uncooperative with any other agents sent, and they've been unsuccessful, so I've offered to have two of my best agents on the case. Your plane leaves at 0600 am sharp."   
"Yes sir." Clint and I responded simultaneously. We both looked at each other and smiled. We left Fury and went to pack for an early flight. Two of SHIELD's best? More like THE best. THE best in the business. Besides the point, there was only one thing on my mind: take down this Zoltán guy. Clint and I left, heading to prepare for the mission.  
               
"So, here's our cover: we're a couple, friends with István György, the millionaire hosting the party Zoltán will be dealing at tonight. And black tie formal, so make yourself look nice." I laughed. He smirked at me.  
"Haha, hehe very fucking funny." he said sarcastically, but he couldn't help but laugh at the reality of that statement. "And by black tie, they don't mean catsuit..."   
"Shut the fuck up! I know how to look classy." I told him jokingly. We always joke around about our covers for missions. We've been partners for, damn, who knows how long. Clint's the only close friend I've ever had. I can tell everything to him, and he'll listen, and he understands. Actually, he's the only one I'll tell anything personal to. I'm a whole other person around him. The way I look at it there's two Natashas: Natasha and the real Natasha. He's the only who gets through to the real Natasha. I never knew she was in there until I met Clint. "And our names are Calvin and Cristina Hall. We're visiting from Russia, and we are both fluent in Hungarian. Lucky for you, because if we had been sent anywhere else, you'd be fucked, and I'd have to do all the talking."  
"Okay, fair enough. And I think I'd manage if we'd been sent else where." he replied. I raised my eyebrow at him. "What?!" he yelled.   
"Clint.... You're Hungarian is barely worth talking about, and that's where you excel best." I told him.   
"Okay, but I'd manage, dammit!"   
"Yeah, MANAGE." I laughed.  
"Okay, Miss. I-Know-Every-Language-In-The-Book, shouldn't you be getting ready?" he replied sarcastically.   
"I could say the same for you." I replied as I went to grab the long, low cut black dress, heels and Clint's tux. I walked over to him with it. "Get ready, hotshot." He smirked at me and walked away to get suited up. After I had the dress on, hair in it's usual short, curly look, makeup finished, I was strapping the gun holster to my leg, under the dress. I pulled the dress back down and walked out to Clint. He was in his tux, looking very handsome, actually. This was surprising to me, but this is one of the first times I've seen him dressed formally. He looked, well, very handsome.   
"Well, I'll be damned. You clean up very nice, Barton." I told him as I walked over to him.   
"You don't do to bad yourself, Romanoff." he replied. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.   
"C'mon. Be honest. I mean, how do I look, really?" I asked him. He gazed up and down at me and smiled again.   
"You look beautiful. Calvin's one lucky man." he told me, happily. I smiled back at him. "I have one critique though."  
"What is it, Picasso?" I replied jokingly. He took my shoulders in his hands, and I shivered at his contact. That's never happened before. I just shook it off, and forgot it ever happened. He walked me over to the mirror, hands still on my shoulders from behind me, and leaned his head next to mine. We both stared in the mirror.   
"You didn't need the makeup to look beautiful." he told me sweetly. I became very hot at that moment. I felt like the room had shifted from a cool 70 to a burning 110. I pulled away from him.  
"Umm, we had, uh, better go." I swallowed hard, still trying to keep a friendly smile on my face, despite how nervous I was. He smiled back.   
"Alright then Mrs. Hall. Let's get going." he told me as he took my arm in his and we left the hotel. Natasha kept telling me it's just part of the cover, but the real Natasha was breaking through and convincing me it was more than a cover. I just wanted them both to shut the hell up.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after, we arrived at the banquet hall. Budapest was gorgeous. This was definitely a mission with perks. Before we stepped out of the car, I adjusted my earpiece so it wasn't noticeable.   
"So, do we have a specific game plan here?" Clint questioned me.  
"Well, we'll walk in, make ourselves accounted for, then we'll need to head toward the back. Zoltán's making the dealing on the top level, and in the back, there's a curtain that leads to the stairwell we can take to get up there. Right now, all we need to worry about is looking pretty until we get the a-okay from Fury." I replied.  
"Alright, well let's go look like hot shit, which shouldn't be too hard," he told me with a smirk on his face, "the last time I checked, we're pretty good at that kind of stuff." We stepped out of the car, arm in arm, and entered the large banquet hall. It definitely was a party fit to be hosted by a millionaire.   
"Champagne?" one of the servants offered, and of course to keep the cover, we had no choice but to take it.  
"You know," Clint whispered, "for a millionaire, you'd figured they'd be able to at least have some decent champagne.... This tastes like shit."   
"Well, Barton, we aren't here to drink, remember?" I whispered back playfully.   
"Romanoff, Barton, do you copy?" I heard Fury through the ear piece.   
"This is Romanoff, sir. I copy." I responded.   
"I need you and Barton to go now! We've traced Zoltán, and he's planning on making his dealing earlier than we expected. If you don't get him now, we may not be able to catch him again." he replied urgently.  
"We're on it, sir." I replied. "We need to go now. Zoltán's about to make his dealing."  
"And he didn't invite us?" Clint responded. We made our way toward the curtain, and slipped by unnoticed. We made our way up the stairs and to the second to top level.   
"So, now, the plan?" Clint asked urgently. I took the dress and started to rip it from bottom to top, making the slit on the side go up to about the point where my gun was. "And you just ruined a lovely dress."   
"Looks better this way." I smirked at him. "Go in from the air vent here and I'll give you the go when to jump out." he nodded in response. As he went into the vent, I made my way up the stairs to the last level, hand on my gun. I made a small hole through the fragile door, so I could make sure we had our guy. And there he was. Sándor Zoltán, ready to deal his drugs. Suddenly, I heard someone coming up the stairs and pulled the gun from it's holster. It's Donovan, the man who's getting the drugs tonight.  
"Hey! Who ar-"  
"Your name is Mike Donavan. You have a wife and two children. If you come any further up these stairs, you'll die. Not because I'm going to shoot you. I'm trying to help you. Now, go back to the party and forget you were ever going to buy these drugs. You wouldn't want your family to find out." I told him. He made his way back down the stairs with no questions asked what so ever. I love it when they cooperate.   
"Ready, Barton?" I asked Clint through the earpiece.  
"Ready when you are, Romanoff." he replied. I opened the door slowly.   
"Végül, ha már megérkez-"  
"You know, considering you wanted to keep these dealings a secret, a big millionaire's party really wasn't the best place to do it." I told him as I walked through the door. His men held their guns up to me. "Hey now, boys! I don't mean any harm! I just need you to hand over the drugs, and this doesn't have to get messy."  
"And if we don't?" he began speaking english. I slowly walked over to them.  
"Well, that just wouldn't be too damn smart." I replied with a smirk.   
"And this move you're making....isn't too smart. Shoot the girl." he told them. I put my hands up.  
"Woah, woah fellas!" I stopped them in their tracks, fingers over triggers, "I do get a last word, right? I mean EVERY good bad guy should know that's a rule, and I'd just like to say.... Barton."  
"Barton? What's tha-" Barton came down on top of Zoltán in one swift motion. I took out and used the 'Widow's Stingers' on two of the men and continued with the rest, pulling out my gun. Zoltán did come prepared, many men to help protect if anything went wrong. I had one in a head lock and snapped his neck. Another took me by surprise with a kick to the ribs, but he's never met Natasha Romanoff. I turned and took him and flipped him onto the ground. Another man I got in a thigh grip, and he was out like a light. A couple of kicks and punches and ass-kickings later, Zoltán had awoken and picked up a gun and shot it twice. He had horrible aim, but it grazed me, taking a huge chuck of skin from my arm. Clint took it very personal, and he picked him up by the neck and slammed Zoltán against the wall. I walked over to him, and we both stared at him.  
"Don't you ever fucking try that shit again!" Clint yelled in Zoltán's face, gripping his neck tighter.   
"Hawk, hey, calm down." I rubbed his shoulder lightly, feeling him tense off Zoltán's neck a bit. "We still need him alive.   
"The case," he coughed. He could barely talk with Clint's hands around his throat, "They're in the, acccchhhh, case." Clint dropped him and I walked over to pick up the case. Clint handcuffed him to the railing to the stairs, leaving him there. We started to head toward the car, taking the drugs with us, and got in, ready to just crash. Or at least that was me. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side and after I gripped my side, I pulled my hand away and found blood.   
"Ahh, the fuck? What is-"  
"Nat! You-"  
"No, Clint, it's nothing. I'm fine- ahhh, fuck... I'm fine." I couldn't fight back the pain now as just below my ribs began to ache and hurt even worse, and I was in serious agony. No one would be able to see it on my face, but Clint sees everything on my face.   
"Nat, stop." Clint replied, worriedly and scouted over to my side, taking off his tie and wrapping it around my side, keeping his hand there as well, until we got back to the hotel. He was so uncomfortably close, but the feel of him next to me was soothing after missions. 


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived at the hotel, Clint picked me up in his arms and rushed me upstairs since I refused to go to a doctor or anything. We got to the room, and he put me down and went behind me to pull down the zipper of my dress, until I was down to nothing but a bra and panties. We were comfortable with being like this around each other usually, but I couldn't help but want something more with him. He ran into the bathroom to get the first aid kit and walked out without his tux jacket or shirt on. He was gorgeous. His broad chest. The way the muscles in his arms moved when he did. The wounds and scars along his body made him absolutely, perfectly flawed. He had a fresh cut running along his abs. He ran over and examined my wounds more closely, and I did too. I had a broken rib, and a bullet grazed me on the side, the side where the blood was pouring from.  
"Oh god. Nat, this is seriou-"  
"It's fine, Clint! Just some stitching is all they need!" I yelled. Clint looked at me in horror, disgrace even.   
"Nat, what the hell is wrong with you?! This isn't just some average, little cut you get from falling off the fucking monkey bars! This is a broken rib! And not to mention, you were grazed by a bullet, and it took skin! A lot of skin! I know you're tough, Nat, and I know you want to make sure everyone knows you're not a damsel in distress, but sometimes, you just have to let people help, and go to the hospital, and tell someone what hurts!" Clint yelled at me in frustration. I just stared at him and just looked back at my side and started to stitch the wounds. "Nat, talk to me!"  
"Why the fuck do you care so much, Clint?! Huh! Please tell me why!" I yelled in response.  
"Because I don't want to see you hurt! I can't fucking stand to see you hurt! I want to take away your wounds and scars and pains and demons and put it all on me so you don't have to live with it anymore, Nat! I want to help you when you're hurt, I want you to tell me when you're hurting and what's making you hurt so I can take it away! No one, especially not you, should have to deal with all this shit!" he yelled. I could see the tears starting in his eyes, and I was feeling them in mine. We just stared at each other. The moment was a beautiful nightmare. He walked over to me and started to stroke my cheek with his thumb. I shivered again at his touch. "When I first met you, I thought you were gorgeous. The most beautiful woman in the world. You don't need make up to make yourself look beautiful, because you already are. As I got to know you, and spend time with you, you became my best friend. I've told you things I've never told anyone before. Did things for you that I've never done for anyone before. I love your smile that makes anyone drop to their knees, your pouty lips, your gorgeous, emerald green eyes, your damn amazing sense of humor, your adorable laugh... I love you, Natasha. I don't love you, because I need you to stay stable. I need you, because I love you." I just stared at him, tears coming from my eyes. I pulled away from his hand and walked away. He started walking behind me. I was furiously upset. I was so fucking confused and didn't know what to think. I pulled a sweatshirt over me and threw on my sweats.  
"Oh, shit! Nat, no wait I, I'm sorry that came out, I don't even kno-"  
"You didn't what!? Mean to say what you just said!? Was it not true!? You can't fucking set me up like that, Clint Barton. You can't play with my damn heart like that! I know I have a heart, I just don't understand it, but dammit, you can't do this to me!" I turned around viciously and yelled at him. I turned back toward to door, but as soon as I grabbed the handle I began to shake, involuntarily, and I collapsed to my knees, sobbing. Clint came and sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me like walls.  I turned myself toward him in his lap, while he still had his arms around me and cried into his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't know what to think, what to say...because he took everything from my mouth that I thought about him. I love Clint so much. I never wanted to say it, because I never knew he thought of me as more than a friend. I pulled myself off of him and walked away.   
"Nat!" he yelled as he got up and came to wrap his arms around my waist, and I turned toward him, and my lips met his. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in. My tongue was pushing across his lips, trying to get in, and he opened his mouth so it could. I felt his hands come down lower and pick me up and take me to the bed. He stripped off my sweats and then my jacket, along with my bra and panties, and I was down to nothing. He moved his mouth down my body, taking his time, kissing every part on my body, lightly. He pressed a sweet kiss to the inside of my thigh, and I gasped loudly.  
"Clint, please." he didn't need to hear anymore, before he sent me into complete ecstasy. I tangled one hand into his hair, while the other was gripping the sheets, trying to keep some control of my body.   
"Oh my, fuck, Clint!" I moaned out to him, my legs becoming shaky, as I pushed him closer in. "God, Clint, want you." He moved up my body, and I pushed his pants down his legs. Then he pulled me right against him, and the heat of us both so close was amazing. I've always wanted this. He brought one hand up to tangle in my hair, and the other hand he wrapped further around my waist, pressing into me. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, and my legs around his waist to where my heels were digging into the back of his thighs. I pressed my lips to his, roughy and sweetly. This was real. I wasn't drunk, I wasn't dreaming, but this was real, and Clint, his love for me is real. A man actually loves me. Clint Barton loves me, and honestly... I love Clint Barton, with every ounce of my heart and soul. My other half is him. It always has been. My Clint.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to what I thought was the hot sun burning my back. It wasn't the sun though, it was Clint's arms. It was a good burn, an amazing heat. I had my arms around his waist, and I was laying my head against his chest. I looked up at him to find he was awake. He stared into my eyes and took a hand and began to stroke my cheek. I took my hand and pulled myself as close to him as I could possibly get and wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. I pulled away briefly to look at his beautiful face again.  
"Clint....."  
"Nat. Look I'm really sorry about what I-"  
"I love you." I cut him off.  
"Please don't be saying that just because you don't want to make me feel-" I punched him in the stomach, then silenced him with a kiss.   
"Fucker, I'm in love with you." I whispered against his lips. "I have been. You're so beautiful. Your touch sends these shivers throughout my entire body. Your closeness is enough to leave me burning. The sound of my name on your lips makes me just want to pull you close to me and never let go. I cherish all our times together after missions, because I know once it's over, we'd never go back to that until another mission came around. Back to stitching each other's wounds, holding each other in comfort, the closeness is enough to make me feel like it's something more. You get through to me. No one ever has. That's how I know it's you, Clint. I am in love with you." He pulled me in and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and I pulled myself up to him so I was at eye level with him.   
"Ahh, Clint, wait just..." I groaned in pain against his lips. He pulled his hands away, and we both saw blood. The wound where the bullet grazed, the stitching came undone.  
"Oh god, Nat, get up! We have to get you to the hospit-"  
"No Clint. I don't need to go to the hospital, I ca-"  
"Then I get to stitch you up, stubborn ass." Clint told me. I gave in and let him stitch up my wound. He got up to get the first aid kit, then he came back, sat on the bed, and pulled me into his lap. He began to stitch up my side.  
"Just tell me if it hurts too much, and I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you." he told me sincerely. I took his face in my hands and pulled him up so he was at eye level with me and stared into his eyes, genuinely smiling. I pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"I'm fine. Don't worry." I reassured him and he just smiled back. Once he finished the stitching, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the wound on my arm, and the wound just below my rib cage. I tried to bite back the moan, but it escaped my lips. I pushed him gently onto the bed and laid myself on top of him and took his lips with mine. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and wrapped his other arm around waist. I slightly pulled away from his lips.   
"You know I would've never let anyone else do that or this to me, right? I would've refused to let you stitch me up if you were just anyone." I told him.  
"Yeah, I know you, Nat. It was surprising enough you let me do any of this." he replied, stroking my cheek. "That's how I know I love you..and that you must love me."  
"Well, damn. You're the only one who knows me." I told softly. "You're the only who ever has." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips. This is the mission I wouldn't forget, and now, at least I could leave here knowing... I don't have to wait until the next mission to be held closely, in his arms, and my lips on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love!


End file.
